


Aprile

by Glidia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glidia/pseuds/Glidia
Summary: A day of April
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Aprile

A day of April.  
The temperature was gradually raising, coats, boots, heavy sweaters had been thrown into old wardrobes of mahogany, forgotten until the next winter. A gentle wind was raising, moving the folds of dresses, the sand bent under their feet, leaving behind their footprints, an occasional wave erased them, making so that of their path, only a frivolous memory was left.

Caterina was ahead of her, she was moving slowly, step after step, crossing hands behind the torso while holding the black heels she usually wore, long curly brown hair fell on the slender body. A light linen dress covered her figure, it wasn’t either too long or overly short, highlighting the pretty waist, a big backline revealed her back. She turned toward her, a big smile bent her lips, telling her something she could not figure out, the wind covered the sweet voice, she approached Carmen grabbing her hand. Her nails were perfect, decorated with nail polish of various shades, not a single callus ruined the soft skin.

Her body was pushed forward, she had no idea of what Caterina wanted to do, she increased her speed, moving quickly, raising the sand behind her steps. They ran for a few minutes, in silence, without saying a word. Carmen brought a strand of hair behind her ear, she was hypnotised by the elegant figure of the girl. They met each other only some weeks before, but she had already stole her heart, no one had ever made her feel this way, it was love at first sight, one of those for which you will leave everything, even yourself to have more.

In the distance appeared a old structure, it looked like a pier where one would usually meet lonely fishermen, seaweed covered a big part of that surface, it gave the impression to be almost abandoned. This, however, didn’t seem to worry Caterina who continue to walk forward, with her head head high, as the proud woman she was. This was what she loved about her, that determination and moral strength so rare in people nowadays, the values she stood and lived for, her stubbornness...

-“Carmen, hai mai fatto il bagno ad Aprile?”- [Carmen, have you ever swum in April?”] She screamed.  
They had finally reached the building, the titles now almost detached moved under their feet, rusty iron bars led till the end of the wharf, from where one could admire in all its glory the sea.  
-“Una volta sola, quando era molto piccola.”- [Only once, when I was really young]  
The girl was in front of her, eyes pointed on the Spanish, a big smile on her face, some curls fell on the pale visage, one of the strands of her dress hanged on the arm. This was what her beauty consisted of: the disorder, it was in this moment that she really shined.

She took a step in her direction, closed her eyes, took her hand and joined their lips in a caste kiss laying her fingers on her cheeks. A pair of arms held her waist tightening it strongly, she heard the sound of heels falling on the ground. They backed of until hitting the iron bars, her heart was raising faster that ever before, she hold her hand tightly.  
-“Allora la prossima volta lo faremo insieme...”- [Then next time we will do it together] Whispered the girl against her lips, tightening even more her body to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> English in not my first language, I apologise if my translation isn’t perfect.


End file.
